


Juiceboxxx

by AguScribbles



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguScribbles/pseuds/AguScribbles
Summary: Julian very hesitantly agrees to Nick videotaping their sex. There's nothing that could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Julian Casablancas/Nick Valensi
Kudos: 4





	Juiceboxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic ages ago with a help of one Tumblr friend, as a gift for my soulmate <3 I have just now rediscovered it in the depths of my Tumblr blog, and decided to refresh it a bit and post it on here. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I imagine Julian and Nick as massive dorks, so the fic also turned out dorky!

“Juliaaan,” Nick begged, stretching the vowel in his name, because he knew that when he purrs out his lover’s name, Julian would shudder and finally crumble to whatever Nick wants. And he did.

“Fine!” Julian yelled out, slapping away Nick’s hand which was already slowly touching their way up to his crotch. Julian let out a breath, and Nick’s smile became a laughter because he knew he has already gotten his way. “Fine, Nick, _fine_. Let’s… do it.” 

Nick quickly rolled out from the bed and kneeled to the drawer and took out an old-fashioned camera and tripod and begun setting it up. Julian gasped dramatically and started shoving his finger repetitively in the air to Nick’s direction. " _Y_ _ou’ve prepared this!!_ You knew I’d— I’d— like, fucking, fucking say okay to this!”

“Awh baby, really?” Nick pouted and cocked his head to side, putting the film roll into the camera. “You thought all that by yourself?”

Before Julian could accuse Nick of anything anymore, Nick lunged to him and pinned him down to the bed while kissing his lips. He noticed Julian tense up, though, because he wasn’t responding to his kisses as usual and kept giving little peeks at the camera. 

“Ok, you need to relax, baby,” Nick sat up on Jules’ lap and laughed.

Julian sighed. “How did I even agree to that?”

Nick kissed him and smiled. "It’s not even on yet, Jules, relax… I shall prepare you first, and… how about you decide when to start filming?”

Julian sighed and smiled slightly at the thought that maybe Nick will get so passionate about the sex, that he’ll forget about this whole filming thing, and nodded with hesitant agreement. Nick got up and lit some scented candles on. He put them around the bed and looked with a satisfied smile as the candles threw warm light on his lover’s beautiful face. Then he reached into his drawer to get the bottle with massage oil ready.

“That shall help," he smiled with that playful grin of his, slowly took Julian’s clothes off and rolled him on his stomach to slowly rub his wide back with the lotion.

He traced the little streams of oil running down Julian’s back as he rubbed on his arms and shoulders. An unwilling sigh left his lips when a tiny drop of lotion found his way all down his lover’s back to his perfectly formed ass. Jules was definitely a sight to behold.

After a while he could hear Julian’s relaxed purrs, a pleasing sound so well known to his ears. He bowed down and bit on Julian’s earlobe and felt his whole body shake with a pleasurable shiver.

“Owwwwh, stop it, Nick, you know I can’t control myself when you do that!” Julian gasped and rolled on his back, throwing Nick off and onto the floor.

 _“Great.”_ Nick didn’t look amused at all, rubbing his bruised elbow, but Julian didn't pay it any attention, his arousal already building up in his groin.

“Shut up you and come back here!” Julian shouted and grabbed fiercely on Nick’s shirt to pull him back on the bed. An unpleasant noise of ripped cloth made Julian freeze in his place as the sleeve of Nick’s shirt remained in his hand.

“What the fuck? That was my _favorite_ shirt, you bastard!” Nick got on his feet looking really angry. “That’s it Mr. Casablancas, get ready for some serious fucking!”

Julian faked looking scared as Nick literally jumped on him, took the rest of his shirt off and pinned Julian's hands to the bed on both sides of his head.

“I’m gonna fuck you right into the mattress,” whispered Nick with a scratchy voice right into Julian’s ear, making him tremble with pleasure and excitement. Still pinning Jules down with his hands on Jules’ arms, he leaned over him and kissed him fiercely, passionately, from sucking on Julian’s full lower lip to pushing his tongue right into his willing mouth.

Julian started tossing his arms around, trying to free himself from Nick’s arms, but Nick’s passion and anger seemed to give him more strength than ever. Nick parted his lips from his lover’s just for a while, looked him deep in the eye and said, panting: “Don’t even try to free yourself, it’s making me even more horny, and if you try to disobey, I’ll need to tie you to the bed!”

Julian tried not to laugh at the thought of being cuffed to the bed, but looking at Nick trying to look angry and serious with that angelic face of his, he just burst out with loud laughter.

 _“That’s it,_ you asked for it!” Nick got up from the bed, a put a Nine Inch Nails album in the CD player, while undressing himself with one hand. As the first sounds of “Closer” started playing, Nick slowly moved towards the bed, picking up one of his ties from the floor.

“Prepare for the time of your life,” he murmured and blindfolded Julian with the tie.

“Oooh, no no no, I didn’t agree to THAT!” Julian shouted and reached with his hand to take the blindfold down.

Nick stopped his hands and whispered “Trust me, you’re gonna love it.”

Julian shivered at the sound of Nick’s voice sounding unnaturally deep and squealed a little when he felt Nick’s warm lips kiss him on the neck. He felt a bit insecure yet aroused like never before in his life, seemed like the blindfold was really working for him. He tried to focus on Nick’s touch, trying to guess his next moves, but Nick was acting so unexpectedly that every action of his was a surprise for Julian. And an extremely huge turn on.

Trembles went down his spine as he felt Nick’s tongue playfully lick around his nipple, he arched and almost broke down as Nick’s long fingers grabbed on his bottom and his tongue moved down from his chest, along his belly and found the most pleasurable spot on Julian’s body. Jules moaned loudly at the first touch Nick’s lips made with his lenght.

“Please, let me put the blindfold down, I want to see you” he begged. “Let me look you in the eyes, darling.”

He immediately felt Nick’s hands pinning him down to bed, his warm breath on his cheek as Nick murmured “Leave it there, baby, the fun is not over yet.”

And before Julian could respond in any way Nick’s lips were already back down at his hips, nibbling, grazing his skin with teeth, hot breath making him moan and pant with pleasure.

“How... wh... how? How are you so fast, you’re killing me!” He shouted with an unnatural voice.

Another touch of Nick’s warm breath moved across Julian’s face as Nick whispered into his ear: “That’s part of the fun, isn't it…”

Julian finally gave in and decided to go with whatever Nick wanted him to do and just let the pleasure grow. He also noticed that since Nick was busy kissing all the tiny pleasure spots on his body and slowly working Julian open, he didn’t have time to turn the camera on, and so he finally fully relaxed.

Nick’s long locks were tickling Julian’s thighs, belly and chest as he slowly moved up to Julian’s face. He kissed him deeply and passionately, Julian's taste still lingering on his tongue, and whispered “You know I love you?”

“Oh yes!” Julian panted, aroused to the limits.

Nick entered him. Julian shouted out of surprise and pain, but right in the next second he just felt pleasure, the amazing, intimate connection between two lovers. Nick stroked his face, placed kisses all over it and purred into his ear, moving at a fast but steady pace. Julian panted, moaned and tossed under Nick’s body, but he just pinned him down and kept whispering into his ear, biting on it from time to time.

“Nick….” Julian was close to fainting. “I can’t anymore… you’re too good today... I’m... Oh God… _please,”_ His mind went blank and all he could do was to just let out little pants and shouts.

And then Nick took the blindfold down – Julian blinked and saw a pair of huge blue eyes right in front of his face, staring at him with love and fiery passion. Nick kissed him softly on the lips and let out a loud moan as they both finally reached their peak of pleasure. Julian could only say a quiet “Wow…” as Nick rested his head on his chest, still panting heavily.

* * *

The next morning Nick woke up to a cup of coffee and two French toasts on the bedside table. He smiled at the memory of last night, especially Julian’s pleasure… He took a sip of coffee and noticed the camera wasn’t standing next to the bed anymore.

“I must have slept fucking long,” he mumbled to himself. “Jules?” he shouted in the living room’s direction.

Julian appeared in the door, smiling. _“_ Yes, baby?” he asked, sitting next to Nick on the bed.

“Did you dismantle the camera while I was asleep or what?”

Julian laughed. “Haha, yes. Looks like you finally didn’t have the time to turn it on and film us yesterday, and….”

Nick gave him a naughty look, like a mischievous kid caught in the act.

 _“OH NO YOU DIDN’T!”_ Julian got on his feet with a startled look on his face. “Nick, tell me you’re joking, you didn’t film us in the end, did you?”

Nick shook his head with a smile. “Well, ok, I have to come clean. I kinda tricked you, I told you that you could decide when to start filming only to put the tension down… I filmed the entire thing, but, like, what’s the big deal, I bet it turned out awesome…” He stopped as Julian looked even more terrified than before and sprinted out of the room and started putting his shoes on.

Nick got out of the bed, putting some boxers on and asked: “Okay.. what the _fuck_ is going on?”

Julian shook his head and laughed nervously. _“_ Fab and Dev came over earlier in the morning… Dev was blown away by the old-fashioned camera, so they borrowed it WITH the tape!”

In the next second you could see Julian Casablancas hailing a cab while wearing two different shoes and Nick Valensi only in his boxers frantically shouting into his cell phone: “Just fucking don’t watch the tape! Just throw it away!”


End file.
